Modern computer users have access to many sources of information that can be collected and correlated together. Any suitable source may be used to acquire information that may be of interest to a user. In a business context, the information source will often include data from one or more business applications and, in some cases, suites of business applications. These applications are used to provide visibility and control over various aspects of the business. Such business applications (or, as they are sometimes called, “enterprise applications”) can include, without limitation, customer relations management (CRM) applications, enterprise resource planning (ERP) applications, supply chain management applications, and other applications dealing with various finance, accounting, manufacturing, and/or distribution functions, to name but a few examples. Exemplary enterprise application suites include, without limitation, Oracle Fusion, Oracle eBusiness Suite, and JD Edwards Enterprise One, all of which are available from Oracle Corporation of Redwood Shores, Calif.
In recent years, business intelligence (BI) software has become increasingly important to large business enterprises and other organizations to review and access business information maintained by the organization. Business intelligence often comprises multidimensional data and provides current and historical views of business operations.
Various graphical user interfaces using user interface widgets have been designed to view multidimensional data (e.g., data that exist in business application systems). Unfortunately, such legacy approaches fail to provide controls so to provide interactive ordering and filtering of displayed dimensions, and/or to interactively add or interactively remove dimensions from the display, and/or to interactively filter a dimension based on a particular value found in a dimension.
What is needed is a technique or techniques for interactive reconfiguration of a multidimensional interface using interactive dimension- and filter-controlling widgets.
None of the aforementioned legacy approaches achieve the capabilities of the herein-disclosed techniques for configuring and displaying multidimensional data using order- and filter-controlling configuration widgets together with tandem interactive screen interfaces. Therefore, there is a need for improvements.